I'm coming home
by bamonextreme
Summary: Bonnie returns home from the prison world. She struggles with being back. What happens when Damon is the only one to help her get through it? Read to find out. Slight au
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Some of this is au. For example, Damon and Bonnie spent a year in the prison world. You'll be able to figure it out.**

Chapter One:

I woke up on the ground. "What the hell?" I muttered under my breath as I sat up to take a look at my surroundings. All it took was the sight of a headstone that read "Bonnie Sheila Bennett" for me to figure out where I was, the cemetery, right outside the border. I couldn't believe it. I finally made it home.

I slowly got up from the ground and made my way into Mystic Falls. I didn't die or anything so the ani-magic spell must've gone away somehow. I'm not sure how I got back. The last thing I remember is standing in Damon's bathroom at the boarding house in the 1994 prison world trying to stop the bleeding from where Kai stabbed me again and ran off to god knows where. And all of a sudden I see a bright light and the next thing I know, I'm back.

I head straight for the boarding house. I don't know why, but seeing Damon is high on my priority list. I mean, I was stuck with him for a whole year in the prison world before I sacrificed myself to get him back home. We were doing the spell and I felt a sharp piercing in my abdomen. I looked down to see an arrow and the person who shot me, Kai. Of course he wouldn't let us leave without him. I fell to the ground, the ascendant went clattering across the floor. Damon was about to reach for it but Kai stopped him, "I don't think so. You reach for that and the next arrow goes in her heart." Damon sped over to me in a flash and was about to give me his blood when I saw Kai reaching for the ascendant. I used my magic to throw Kai across the room. Damon got ahold of the ascendant. I heard him yell "No!" before he was sucked back into the real world.

I saw the boarding house come into sight and I started running towards it. As I neared the driveway, I realized that Damon's car wasn't there, which ultimately meant he wasn't there. "Damon!" I called out as I entered the house but there was no sign of him. I made my way to his bedroom. The door was closed so I knocked and waited a few seconds before opening the door. "Damon, are you here?" No reply. Well he wasn't in here. I went back downstairs and checked the whole house. I even went to Stefan's room just to make sure but I came up empty-handed.

I walked back towards the kitchen because let's face it. Coming back from the dead and walking about four miles can work up an appetite. I seen a calendar hanging on the wall and immediately went over to it. "Let's see what the infamous Salvatore brothers have planned for today." But there was nothing written on the calendar at all. Except for February 5th, it was circled and written inside the little square were the words, "Bon-Bon's Birthday", in Damon's perfect handwriting. I smiled at it and made my way to the fridge.

Oddly enough, Stefan and Damon actually had human food in the fridge. I pulled out the ingredients I needed and got to work. I walked over to the stereo, turned it on and started flipping pancakes.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard a car pull up outside. I shut off the stereo and peeked out the window, it was Damon's car. I went back to eating my pancakes. As soon as I swallowed the last bite on my plate, I heard the kitchen door open.

" Bonnie?" I looked up an realized the whisper had come from Damon. "The one and only." I replied and gave him a small smile. His face lit up with the biggest smile I had ever seen. I threw down the fork I had in my hand, ran and jumped into his arms. He caught me, no-thanks to his vampire strength, and we started laughing. We stayed there like that. Me, with my legs wrapped around his waist and Damon, with his arms wrapped tightly around my back. It felt like minutes, hours before he let me down.

"How did you get back?" He asked, his hands still holding my arms as if I could blink out of existence. We went into the living room and sat on one of the sofas.

"Honestly I don't know. I was standing in your bathroom trying to stop the bleeding from when Kai stabbed me again and I .."

"He stabbed you again? Where?" Damon interrupted me. I pointed towards my stomach. He scooted closer to me and very slowly lifted my shirt high enough to see the scars. He rubbed his thumb gently over each one. "God, I'm so sorry." He whispered with a pained look on his face.

I tugged my shirt down and put my hand on his face to make him look me in the eye. "Hey, I'm okay. Really."

He nodded but the pained look remained on his face. "So what were you saying?"

"Oh. So I was standing in your bathroom and I seen this light and next thing I know, I'm waking up beside my headstone."

"Cause that's not weird or anything."

"I know right. I mean I was thinking maybe Grams had something to do with it somehow but I'm not sure. I do want to find out though." I looked at him and realized that he was wearing a tux. "Hey. What happened today? I mean there were hardly any people in town and you're wearing a suit."

"Bonnie.. There's something you should know about Liz."

"What? What's wrong? Did something happen with her?" I don't understand what's going on. God what happened?!

"She had cancer. We did everything we could but nothing seemed to work and.."

"Wait. Is she dead? Is that what today was? It was her funeral?" Oh my god. I can't believe this.

He nodded. "Before she died, Liz asked me to write a eulogy for her so I spoke and Caroline sang. It was a really nice service." Damon kept his head down the entire time.

"Can you take me to go see Care? I really wanna be there for her. I mean I would drive myself, but I can't remember where I left my car before we got sucked into oblivion." I asked.

"Well there are actually two problems there, Bon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well apparently Jeremy crashed your car in a drunken rage one night." He rolled his eyes. "And there's no way in hell I'm taking you to see Blondie."

"Well damn. There goes my Prius." I chuckled. "But whats wrong with Caroline?"

"I just got off the phone with Elena when I came home and she said that Caroline flipped her switch." He breathed. "She's still at the dorm with Elena but its only a matter of time before shit hits the fan."

"Oh my god. Well I'm definitely not going back to Whittemore tonight."

"You need me to drive you to your Gram's house?" He asked.

"Actually, do you mind if I stay here tonight? After spending months alone, I don't think I can handle it."

"Of course. The room you used in the prison world hasn't been used so you can sleep there and I'll look around to see if Elena left any clothes here." He replied.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I gave him a small smile. He winked and nodded his head.

"Well I'm gonna go shower and try to get some sleep. Its been a long day." I got up from the sofa and made my way upstairs.

The room looked exactly the same as it did in 1994. I sighed and entered the bathroom. A long hot shower was exactly what I needed.

After spending way too long under the hot streaming water, I stepped out of the shower. I didn't have any clean clothes so I just wrapped a towel around my body and exited the steamy bathroom. A knock at the bedroom door caught my attention. "Come in."

Damon stepped through the door. "I couldn't find anything of Elena's so I just brought you some sweatpants and a t-shirt of mine. I hope that's okay."

I took the clothes from his hand. "Its fine." I smiled.

He turned and headed for the door. "I'm right next door if you need me." I nodded and he left the room.

I quickly dried off, slipped on my panties and pulled Damon's shirt over my head. It stopped just below my knees so there was no point in wearing the pants. I climbed into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

 _I was tied to a chair in the livingroom of the boarding house. Kai was leaning over me. I screamed as he drove a knife through my stomach. "You can't hide from me Bonnie. I don't know why you even try." He yanked the knife out._

 _"Stay away from me!" I cried out as he stabbed me again._

 _"Bon! Calm down!" A voice called out. It sounded almost like Damon. It can't be. Damon was gone, back in the real world._

 _I loosened my hand from the ties. "Motus!" I waved my free hand through the air and Kai went flying across the room. I quickly untied my legs and started running._

 _"Bonnie!" There's that voice again. What the hell's wrong with me?!_

 _Out of nowhere, Kai rounded the corner and plunged the knife into my chest._

"No!" I shot up from the bed.

"Bon! Hey look at me!" I turned my head to see Damon sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're okay. He's not here."

The tears were still streaming down my face and it felt like I couldn't breathe. I looked to the corner of the room where the dresser was completely destroyed and then back at Damon whose face and shirt were covered in blood. Then I remembered my dream. I must've slung Damon across the room when I shouted the spell at Kai.

"Oh god! I'm sorry.." I couldn't stop myself from crying.

Damon immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Hey. Its okay. You're safe."

I balled my hands into his shirt as he rubbed my back and whispered comforting words into my ear. After I was finally cried out, he pulled back slightly. "Lay down. I'll stay here with you so you won't have anymore nightmares." He whispered.

I layed down with Damon's arm still around me and my head on his chest. "What if I still have a nightmare even with you here?" I asked him quietly.

"Well then I'll rip Kai's heart out and shove it down his throat." He answered easily.

I laughed a little and snuggled in closer to him. At that moment, I felt safer than I have in my entire life and I know why. It was because Damon Salvatore, someone I used to try and kill on a daily basis but throughout the years had turned into someone I couldn't live a day without, was right there beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope y'all are enjoying it so far. Starting now, I'll be swapping to a different POV in certain parts of the chapter just to show what's going on outside of Bonnie's pretty little head.**

Chapter Two:

I woke up to Damon curled around me. I was turned away from him but his arms were wrapped protectively around my stomach and his face was buried into the hollow of my neck. I vividly remember last night; the nightmare, the crying. _Oh god the crying._

Damon yawned and nuzzled my neck. He pulled away from me slightly but still had one arm wrapped around me. I slowly turned around to face him. He was still asleep. He looked peaceful so I decided not to wake him up. I started to unwrap his arm from my stomach when he stirred. Damon's icy blue eyes met my green ones.

He put on his signature smirk and I knew I was doomed. "Damn. I really need to start remembering who I fall into bed with."

I punched him in the arm. "Screw you."

"A) That actually hurt. And B) I'm just messin' with ya Bon." He stretched his arms and climbed out of the bed.

"I know. I'm just struggling with this whole coming back from the dead thing. Which, you think I'd be used to by now."

"Trust me. I've been dead for over 170 years and I'm still not used to it."

"Well I was stuck in a prison world with no one but a sociopath to talk to for 6 months so I win."

He frowned. "I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It wasn't your fault so please stop blaming yourself and apologizing." I took a deep breath. "And thanks for last night. Its not everyday I let myself cry in front of someone."

"If I wasn't a shoulder to cry on, why else would I be here?"

"Breakfast because I'm starving." I got out of the bed and his eyebrows shot up. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He laughed. "I never noticed how tiny you are. You look adorable."

"Making fun of my height? Low blow Damon." I stepped closer to him. "You do remember that I can take you down with a single look right?"

He put his hands up defensively. "Hey don't kill the chef Bon." He headed towards the bedroom door. "One plateful of vampcakes coming up. Don't be late." And with a wink, he was out the door.

After Damon left I pulled on my skinny jeans and boots from yesterday. I didn't have any clean shirts so I kept his shirt on. After rummaging around in the bathroom, I found an unopened toothbrush that I used. With a final look, I walked downstairs.

The sight of Damon dancing to Whatta Man by Salt N' Pepa and flipping pancakes with one hand while the other held a bottle of bourbon was the funniest thing I had seen in a while. I entered the kitchen and decided to let him know I seen it all.

"Nice moves. You should be on Dancing With The Stars." I laughed as I sat down at the table.

"Haha really funny." Damon walked over to the table and sat a plate in front of me and one in front of his seat. "Now shut up and eat your pancakes." He sat down across from me and we ate our breakfast.

After eating and cleaning up the kitchen we sat in the living room and watched The Bodyguard together. Back when we were in the prison world, we would watch it almost every night. It kinda became our "thing".

As the credits rolled through, Damon turned to look at me. "So what does the fabulous Bonnie Bennett want to do today?"

"Actually, can you take me to my Grams' house? I'm probably gonna start living there and I want to make sure everything's taken care of first."

He smiled. "Sure. And you don't have to worry about much. While we were gone, Stefan kept things up at her house. He figured you'd wanna go back to it someday."

I nodded and stood up. "Well that's good. Speaking of Stefan, can you maybe not tell anyone I'm back yet? I just don't think I can deal with it right now."

"Of course. Anything you need. Now let's hit the road judgy." He started walking towards the front door.

I followed him out to his car. To my surprise, he opened the passenger door for me before I could reach for it myself. I climbed in and he shut the door. He vamp-sped over to his side, started the engine and we were off.

I watched the boarding house slowly disappear from my rearview mirror. "So, how are you and Elena?" I asked.

He scoffed. "Well apparently, living without me was too hard for her so she got Ric to compel away her love for me."

"What? Why would she do that?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Beats me." He said with a shrug.

"Forgive me if I cross a line, but it makes zero sense. If she really loved you, she wouldn't erase the memories. She would hold on to them."

"I believe you there. I mean if she wanted the pain to be easier, compel away the pain not the memories. I don't know, she just doesn't seem like the same Elena." The conversation ended when we pulled up at Grams' house.

I climbed out of the car and peeked my head through the open window. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem. I've gotta go check in with Stefan but if you need anything, call me."

"I will." I waved goodbye and watched as he backed out of the driveway.

I walked up the porch steps and lifted the flower pot that had a spare key hidden under it. I unlocked the door and entered.

Everything looked exactly the same, it even smelled the same. I walked through the living room and sat on the couch. I glanced over at the end table and noticed a photo of me and Grams. I picked it up and the tears I was holding in broke through. I stayed there, laying on the couch, clutching the photo to my chest. I don't know how long it was before I stopped crying.

I rose from where I was laying and started walking to the basement. After my mom left, Grams wanted to find something for us to do together. So, she transformed her basement into a dance studio. She taught me ballet as soon as I was able to walk. For years, dancing was a way for me to escape the hell that I lived in. To just be Bonnie for once in a while and focus on the music instead of the world around me.

I sighed and walked to the small dresser in the corner of the room. Inside I found some spandex shorts and a sports bra that still fit me. I changed and pulled out some ballet slippers. After dressing, I went to the stereo and chose a song that spoke to me. Watercolors by Machineheart.

As the beat started, I walked over to the barre and went through the exercises. After stretching, I turned my attention on the song and started dancing.

 _Sometimes, when it's quiet_

 _my eyelids_

 _show the sweetest dreams of watercolors_

 _running together, making shades I never_

 _thought could ever be_

 _And it feels so real to me_

 _I could swear it's reality_

 _so if I'm asleep, don't wake me_

 _Leave me down in the water; leave me in over my head_

 _Let the wind take me farther, out to where the water ends_

 _and my song begins._

That was when I decided to let ago. Let my worries, my pain, and sorrow go. Right here, right now. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore; I allowed my feet to take me anywhere they pleased. I became one with the song, with the dance.

 _Leave me in over my head out to where the water ends._

It felt like the song ended as soon as it began. I was drenched in sweat and completely out of breath. I sat down on the floor. "I miss you Grams." I whispered quietly. The sound of clapping interrupted my thoughts and I turned to see Damon standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bon." He called in a sing-songy voice.

"Hi.. How long have you been standing there?" I questioned.

"Long enough to know that you are a **very** good dancer." He entered the room and took a look around. "How come I never noticed this was down here?"

I stood up. "Grams had it done after my mom left. I haven't been down here since the beginning of freshmen year."

"You never talk about her much.. Your mom."

I shrugged my shoulders. "What's there to say? She left when I was two and I haven't seen her since."

"Hey, at least you had a badass like Sheila to raise you."

I laughed. "Yea. Grams was pretty awesome." I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a towel to dry my skin. "So how'd the chat go with Stefan?"

"Well, we found out that he is Caroline's emotional trigger so all we gotta do is use him to pull her back to sanity."

"Thank god. I need my best friend back."

I shut off the lights to the studio and we headed back upstairs. I walked to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. I took a few sips and turned back to where Damon sat on the couch.

"You sure you wanna stay here? You can always come back to the boardinghouse."

"Yea I'll be fine." I assured him.

He stood up. "Okay. Well, I'm gonna get going. See you later Bon."

"Bye." I called before hearing the front door close.

I sat on the couch for a while before deciding to get cleaned up.

After a long hot shower, I was starving. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked to the fridge. It was completely empty. _Surprise, surprise._

I sighed. "Looks like I'll be going to the grill." I said to myself. I ran back upstairs. I threw on some jeans, a T-shirt, and my boots. I grabbed my purse and locked the front door. That's when I realized... _I don't have a car. Oh well I need the exercise anyway._

After walking for about 20 minutes, I entered the grill. I didn't see anyone I knew and it wasn't crowded. _Thank god for that._ I sat on a barstool and waited for someone to take my order.

A cute blonde, about my age approached me. "Hey. What can I get you?"

"A cheeseburger, no pickles or mustard and some fries." I answered quickly.

He smiled. "Okay. Anything to drink?"

"Hmm.. Probably nothing with alcohol... Oh you know what? Screw it.. Bourbon please."

He gave me a surprised look. "Coming right up."

I sat at the bar eating my food when something buzzed in my purse. I reached inside and pulled out an iPhone. There was a message waiting.

 **Figured you haven't had time to buy a new phone. - Damon**

I smiled and typed a response.

 **Thanks. I appreciate it.**

I put the phone back in my purse and pulled out the money for my meal. I said goodbye to the waiter and started walking back home.

My vision was getting blurry and I couldn't walk straight. "Woah. Drunk way too much." I laughed to myself.

I managed to get home without passing out on the side of the road. I tripped and fell to the ground. _Note to self: Don't drink so much._ As I neared the house, I noticed a light on in the kitchen. _I turned that off before I left._ I stumbled through the door. "Damon? Is that you?" I called out.

I heard a clatter come from the kitchen. "Nope. Its me."

I gasped as Kai rounded the corner. "What are you doing here?" I stuttered.

He stepped closer. "Oh Bonnie. You know exactly why I'm here."

I was shaking uncontrollably. My vision was blurred and I couldn't breath. There's no way I can defend myself right now. I started to turn around to exit the house when he ran towards me. I heard a slight buzzing from my purse before he shoved me into the wooden door. That's when everything went black.

 _Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boardinghouse:_

Damon waited patiently for Bonnie's response. He had texted her asking how she was thirty minutes ago. He dialed her number.

"The person you are trying to reach is not available at this time." The automated voicemail chimed.

"This is ridiculous." He said to himself before grabbing his car keys and driving to her house.

 _Flashback:_

 _Kai shoved me. I hit my head and blacked out. When I woke up, he was standing over me with a knife. He stabbed me once. Twice. Three times. He grabbed my arms and began siphoning my magic. I tried to fight back but I couldn't move. It was too painful. When he was done. He left me. Bleeding out on the floor._

I heard a door open. I immediately tensed up. "Bon!" Wait. That's not Kai. "Where are you?" I know that voice.

"Damon." I managed to speak. It was barely a whisper but I knew he heard me. I seen a blur and he was leaning over me. He ripped into his wrist and put it over my mouth. I drunk enough of his blood to heal me. He picked me up and carried me, bridal-style, to his car.

We were pulling into the driveway of the boardinghouse when I was finally able to speak. "What are we doing here?"

"You're not staying by yourself until we kill that son of a bitch."

I nodded. I started to get out of the car when my head started pounding. I gripped the sides of my head and whimpered.

Damon got out of the car and picked me up. The pain was unbearable. It felt as if my skull was being split in two. We entered the house. He was about to run upstairs when Stefan came around the corner.

"Damon where have you... Wait is that Bonnie?! What happened?"

"Can't talk right now Stef." He rushed the words out of his mouth.

Damon vamp-sped us to his room and laid me down on the bed. He ran into the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth. He placed it over my head and sat on the edge of the bed.

The pain was intensifying. I cried out and watched as Damon and Stefan leaned over me trying to figure out what was wrong. I could feel myself slipping away. I fought to keep myself conscious but it was no use. The darkness took over.

 **A/N: So there ya go! Btw, Bonnie's mom never came back after she left, just thought I'd clear that up. And the dancing scene, I didn't go into detail because I struggled with it but there's a video on YouTube of Kat Graham ballet dancing, that was what I pictured in my head. Anyways, whats wrong with Bonnie?! Don't worry you'll find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying this story. By the way, school is starting back soon so I may not be able to update as frequently but I will try my best! Alright let's get on with Chapter 3!**

Chapter Three:

I woke up to a pitch black room. I sat up in the bed I was laying in and looked around. I realized that I was in Damon's room. There were thick covers over the windows. _What's that all about?_ I wondered.

I had a splitting headache but I forced myself out of the bed. I walked over to the window and pulled the covers back slightly. Bad mistake. The sun burned my eyes and skin. _No no no. Why is this happening?_

I heard a small creak and turned to face the bedroom door.

"Bonnie? You're awake. I can't believe it." I recognized the voice as Stefan's.

"Stefan? What's going on?" I couldn't hide the panic in my voice.

"I'll get Damon. He can explain better than I can." He turned and walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Damon was bursting through the door. "Thank god you're okay. Personally, two weeks is way too long for me to not hear your voice."

"Two weeks? I've been unconscious that long?!" I panicked. "I don't even.. How could this.. Ughh." I screamed in confusion.

"Bon. Just calm down and listen to me okay?"

"Dammit Damon! I'm listening to you. Just tell me what happened." I was beginning to get frustrated.

He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. He patted the spot next to him and I sat down.

"I found you at your Grams' house. You had a few stab wounds from where Kai attacked you. I fed you my blood and brought you here. I don't know what happened. You just started screaming and you wouldn't calm down and I -." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I did everything I could."

I turned to face him. "Did I... Did I die with your blood in my system?" I could barely get the words out.

Damon didn't say anything and that's how I knew his answer. I stood up from the bed and began pacing the floor, running my hands through my hair roughly.

"Bonnie.. I.." Damon stuttered. "My blood healed you before we even got to the boardinghouse. And you just started screaming and clutching your head. Stefan and I both tried to help but nothing worked. We just tried to keep you comfortable, hoping that it would go away but it didn't."

I stopped pacing and sat back down beside him. "What happened next?"

He sighed before answering. "You stopped screaming. We figured that everything was fine, but then I couldn't hear your heartbeat. I kept trying to wake you up but it wasn't working and -"

I interrupted him. "Stop. I don't need to hear anymore. Not right now."

He grabbed my hand and planted a small kiss on it. "Of course." He smiled. "Feel free to shower or change. Stefan got some things from your house a few days ago. They're in the bottom drawer of my dresser." And with that, he left the room.

I slowly rose from my seat on the bed and walked over to the dresser. I grabbed a pair of my sweatpants, bra, panties, and a tank top from the drawer. I entered Damon's bathroom and decided on a nice, hot bubble bath.

I turned on the water and waiting until it was the right temperature before plugging in the stopper. I found some bubble bath soap and poured a small amount into the tub. I began taking off my clothes while the tub filled up. I took one step in and slowly got in the rest of the way to get my body used to the heat. I laid back and relaxed.

After my bath, I dressed in the clothes I picked out and headed downstairs. Damon and Stefan were waiting in the living room when I came down.

"Hey. How ya feeling?" Stefan asked.

"I'm good, considering the fact that I'm gonna be a bloodsucking monster here soon." They both gaped at my response.

"So you're gonna complete the transition?" Damon asked.

"Well the alternative would be to die. Been there, done that and I definitely don't want to do it again."

"So you're not afraid of what could happen if you lose control?" Stefan wondered.

"Don't sorry about me. I've got you two to help me, and Elena and..." I stopped when I saw the pain on their faces. "What's that look for?"

"Bon.. Elena isn't in Mystic Falls anymore." Damon replied.

"Okay. Then where is she?"

"She said she wanted a normal life, so she just left." Stefan replied.

I scoffed. "She wanted a normal life? She's a vampire for gods sake!"

"Now you see why we were confused." The eldest Salvatore chuckled.

I started to walk out of the room when Damon stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the basement." I laughed at the brothers' confused looks. "Helloo. Blood bags remember? God you two act like teenagers sometimes." I continued my journey to the basement. I stopped in front of the freezer.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Stefan's voice came from behind me.

I nodded and pulled a blood bag out and slowly started emptying its contents. The blood was thick as it traveled down my throat. The horrible taste went away and I started devouring it.

After draining the entire bag, I walked back upstairs with Stefan following closely behind. I threw the bag into a nearby trashcan and sat on the living room sofa. Stefan and Damon joined me.

"So how's the vamp life going so far Witchy?" Damon asked as he sat next to me.

"Don't you think you need to come up with another nickname? I'm not a witch anymore." I sighed.

"Well we don't know that yet. You could be a hybrid. You know vampire/witch hybrid." Stefan said.

"The least we could do is try." Damon agreed with his brother. "Come on Bon. Start a fire."

I stood up and approached the fireplace. _"Phas matos, Incendia."_ I chanted. Nothing happened. I turned and sat back down on the sofa. "Told you it wouldn't work."

"Bon."

I looked back towards the fireplace and watched as bright orange flames ignited.

 **A/N: And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review pretty please! It seriously makes my day. Also, if any of you enjoy the fast and the furious series, I'm working on a fan fiction based on it right now so check it out please! I love you all, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What's up guys? I'm back for another update! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Anyways, this chapter takes place a few weeks after the last chapter. Also, I struggled with it some. So sorry if it sucks!**

Chapter Four:

 _Dear Elena,_

 _I'm still writing you these letters, hoping that maybe one day you'll write back or visit us sometime. Its been about a month since I transitioned. Its been hard but Damon is helping me through it. A couple days ago, we finally reunited Care with her humanity. She really needs her best friend, and so do I. I've officially moved into the boardinghouse, until we kill Kai. Those are Damon's words of course. I'd never admit this out loud but I'm scared. Every time I turn around I worry that he'll be there waiting for me. I miss you Lena. We all do. Please come home._

 _-Bonnie_

I sat on the bed in my room of the boardinghouse, writing what seemed like the hundredth letter to my best friend. I tore the piece of paper I was writing on out of the notebook and started the spell to send it to wherever Elena was. After the paper evaporated, I heard a door creak open. I turned to see a familiar blonde poke her dad through the doorway.

"Hey Carebear." I called out.

Caroline stepped through the door and plopped down on the bed beside me. "Another letter to Elena?"

I nodded. "You know I don't get it. We're supposed to be friends for life. I just font understand what I did to make her leave."

She sighed. "Bon, its not your fault for the last time! Elena left because, once again, she couldn't handle it." She tried to pull me in for a hug but I pulled away.

"I'm gonna go for a run." I stated before vamp-speeding out the door.

I ran straight through the woods, not bothering to look at my surroundings. I kept running until I felt like I couldn't breathe. I stopped on the edge of a cliff. I couldn't bottle up my emotions anymore. The pain from losing my friend, the grief of every family member I lost. My power was getting out of control. For once in my life, I let go.

I screamed as loud as I could. My screams were echoing off the waterfall. I fell to the ground in tears and cried more than I have in my entire life.

I heard a twig snap behind me and recognized the scent as Stefan. I slowly rose from the ground and wiped the tears away.

"Bonnie, are you-"

"I don't need your help!" I screamed before using my magic to blow him across the woods. I turned back to face the water and jumped straight off the cliff.

* * *

Stefan had returned to the boardinghouse with a few broken bones that were slowly healing.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Damon questioned.

"I'm telling you. She attacked me and when I went back for her, she was gone."

"Well, we have to find her." The eldest Salvatore stated.

"Okay, Stefan and I will go anywhere we think she might be. Damon, try using the sire bond to track her." The blonde vampire replied.

The three headed off into the night to find none other than Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

I was currently sitting at the grille after draining an innocent couple that were walking down the street.

"I'm gonna have to cut you off. You've drunk way too much." The bartender informed me.

"No you're not. Keep the drinks coming please." I compelled him. And like a good little boy, he did as I said.

Three drinks later, I had a plan. "Follow me. Don't panic, just do what I say." I ordered him.

I led him out into an alleyway and compelled him not to scream or run away. When he was least expecting it, I sank my fangs into his neck and drank. I fed until his body went limp and fell to the ground. I grabbed him by his feet and drug him over to a dumpster. I was about to dump his body when someone clapping caught my attention.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

I groaned and smiled at the blue eyed vampire that stood next to me. "What do you want Damon?"

"Come on Bonnie. I know you. You're better than this _."_

I scoffed. "I'm better than this?! You don't know who the hell you're talking to!" I threw the mans body into the dumpster and continued my rant. "You know that I sat and witnessed my dad die and the entire time I couldn't do anything about it!? And you already know what happened to my Grams, don't you Damon?"

He looked shocked. "Bon, just calm down okay?"

"Calm down?! Are you serious right now?" I screamed.

At that moment, a brown haired woman that look like she was in her thirties walked out. I sped over to her and held her by the throat. "Back off Damon. Or this woman gets to be collateral damage."

"You do know I'm not my brother right? Kill her, I don't care." He stated simply.

I caught on to his bluff. "Okay." I said sweetly and snapped her neck.

"No!" Damon called as he rushed to the woman I had thrown carelessly on the pavement.

"Don't bother looking for me." I said before speeding off into the night _._

 **A/N: And there it is! If you're confused as to why Bonnie was acting this way, she's been through a lot and it was just a matter of time before she exploded. Hopefully y'all enjoyed it! Review please!**


End file.
